what's your number?
by supastar45
Summary: Yami is the most popular person in school. But will one boy tip the school and make everyone love him? Including Yami himself?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok, this is major occ for Yugi and Yami. Almost all of us on this sight make him weak and vulnerable. I decided it was time for that to change, please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. If I did would I be on this site?

What's your number?

Yami was in class before it started with his fan club (which was the whole class) around him. His entire fan club was the whole school but only a small number of people were lucky enough to get classes with him. The bell rung and Yami shooed away the people as the teacher came in. The teacher was grumpy as he usual was that he has to work with rotten snot nosed brats like them. But he would never say that aloud for fear of losing the only job he could get over something so stupid.

'Ok, students. Today we have a new demon… I mean student! Would Yugi Mouto please stand?' No one stood and everyone looked around. The teacher looked confused as he looked around. 'Yugi, where are you?'

Just then, a kid casually strolled in wearing a black designer T-shirt with a navy blue hoodie, faded blue jeans and black and white converse shoes. When he spoke he sounded bored even though he was late on the first day. 'Here.' He handed the teacher a note and then walked to an empty desk looking desk bored.

The teacher looked very mad and red in the face at the way Yugi lazily sat there with not a care in the world. 'Young man, I hope you realize that tardiness causes failure in real life. So unless you want to be a failure in life I suggest you start coming on time.' Yugi raised one of his eyebrows confused.

'How is it my fault my driver's wife went into labor early and he had to go to the hospital? He couldn't drive me and my parents had the other two drivers drive them to work. So my grandfather had to drive me and he hasn't driven since we hired the driver five years ago. If you had read the note you would know all that.'

Everyone stared at Yugi as he spoke to the teacher, making him madder at being outsmarted by the new kid. That thought alone made the teacher even madder. 'Well why did your grandfather have to drive? Why couldn't you drive yourself here? Don't you know how to drive already?' Yugi rolled his amethyst eyes which most likely did not improve the teacher's mood or thought about the student.

'As much as I would love to do that, the last time I checked the legal driving age was sixteen. I'm only fifteen so I don't think that would work out well in my favor. But yeah, I do know how to drive because of my driver.'

The teacher paled at his words when he mentioned his age. 'But you can't be fifteen, you little punk! To be fifteen you'd have to have skipped a grade! Little back talking smart mouthed punks like you could never be smart enough to skip a grade!' Yugi smirked at the yelling teacher.

'If you want I can bring in my birth certificate tomorrow. Oh and by the way, there is a camera in the room so I suggest you drop the subject before I tell the office watch the tape from the camera to see how you treat your new students.' Yugi smiled smugly at the teacher while the teacher glared at him but started the lesson. The whole time everyone had been watching and even Yami was impressed at how the boy did against one of the meaner teacher in the school. "Wonder what he'll do next."

Xxx

The nest class, Yugi was in Yami's class again and this time he was on time to class. Someone walked up to the new boy. 'Dude, the teacher hates you! That was a pretty dumb move! Do all teachers hate your guts like he does?' Yugi looked up at the kid bored still. 'He hates all of us and I really don't give a shit if he hates me more. I could have gotten on his nice side and have been a student he liked but I didn't want to.'

The kid smirked. 'Well how about we make a deal, huh smart guy? This teacher is ten times meaner than the last one. If she gives you a compliment before class is over, I'll give you a hundred dollars. Do you even have a hundred on you?' Yugi looked at him like he was stupid. 'Of course I do. That's pocket change.' The boy looked at him wide eyed then his eyes narrowed in disbelief.

'I bet you're lying! If that's pocket change then pull it out of your pocket why don't you?' He smirked thinking that Yugi was just pretending to be rich. That was until Yugi pulled out a bunch of hundred dollar bills with a rubber band around them. He pulled out the top one and showed it to the boy. 'Last time I checked that one, zero, zero in the corner means one hundred dollars.' The boy stared wide eyed mouth open at Yugi. 'How much is your allowance dude?' Yugi put the rest of the bills away before answering. 'I get twenty-five hundred a week. Five thousand if I clean my room myself.'

He stared in disbelief at Yugi and looked like he was about to say something when the bell rang and he was forced to go sit down in his seat. Suddenly the teacher came in and Yugi automatically nick named her bird face. 'We have another one of you children here today. Stand up and try not to make any pranks or jokes on the first day if you can manage to restrain yourself that much.'

Yugi stood up and everyone looked shocked at the difference from the look in his eyes now from the other class. In the first class Yugi looked like a smart mouthed bad ass kid. Now he looked like an innocent angel. His voice was ten times sweeter than honey when he spoke 'Hello fellow classmates it is nice to meet you all. My name is Yugi and it is nice to meet you all today!'

He then turned to the teacher. 'I would just like to take this time to thank you teacher, and to speak my gratitude aloud for helping me further my education and helping me make something of myself and my future. So thank you for preforming this heavenly deed for me and my fellow piers.'

She just stared at him shocked at first before, for the first time that school year, she smiled. Then she turned to the rest of the class. 'See students, this boy here is the excellent role model whose example you should be following. He is here to learn and you should all be too.' Yami looked at the clock in disbelief. Yugi had won the bet in three and a half minutes. For the rest of class, Yami wondered who this amazing boy was who was doing amazingly well on his first day of school.

At the end of class the teacher immediately left and the boy went over to Yugi. Every formed a circle around the two and Yugi stood up. 'I think you owe me some money.' The boy sneered at him but then smirked. 'Or I could just steal your money mister rich boy!' The boy went to punch Yugi, only to have his fist caught by Yugi! Yugi kicked the boy in the balls and then kneed him in the gut. Yugi head butted the boy in the stomach and he fell down, one hand in between his legs and the other on his stomach in pain.

Yugi got his books and left as if nothing had happened but he turned around to the boy. 'That was your warning. Don't mess with me unless you want to get fucked up.' With that, Yugi left the room and went to the next one. Everyone had heard of him by word or text or by being a witness by now. They all looked at the new boy with fear, admiration, and respect. He sat down at his next desk with what was now known as his trademark bored look. He grabbed his phone an started texting for the beginning of clas.

Xxx

When it was time to go home everyone was surprised to see Yugi go to the front for pickup. Parent pickup was very dorky and uncool. But everyone thought he might be the exception when he got into a 2012 Chevrolet Corvette Z06. The man driving was obviously not Yugi's father so it must have been one of the drivers.

The driver quickly got out as Yugi approached and opened the door for Yugi after taking his back pack. Yugi got in and the driver quickly closed the door. After putting Yugi's book bag in the back, the driver got back into the driver's seat while Yugi messed with the radio. They quickly rode away while everyone stared as he left in the sports car to the sound of starship by Nicki Minaj.

A/N: This chapter was basically to introduce Yugi and show what kind of guy he is. **PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW AND CHECK OUT THE POLL ON MY PAGE!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Its Tuesday now in the story. I just want to say; yes Yugi has some confidence in this story. Haven't you ever wondered what he would be like if he did? Well here's what I think he might be like.

This chapter is about Yugi being tested. You know how the new kid is always tortured to see what they're like on the first few days? Let's see how Yugi does.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. If I did would I be on this sight?

Chapter 2

The next day everyone noticed when Yugi was dropped off. A lot of people were talking in the front of the school, but they fell silent when they saw a black and red Lamborghini Aventador Coupe drive up. The driver got out and opened the door for Yugi who grabbed his book bag and walked up the stairs with total confidence ignoring everyone around him. Today he was wearing a red top like the car with a black leather jacket and black jeans.

When Yugi got to class he saw the kid with the same hair as him sitting there waiting for him. 'Hey Yugi, let me talk to you really quick.' Yugi and Yami went to the corner of the room where no one could hear them. 'Hey, my name is Yami, and you seem like a cool guy. I just wanted to say if you want to join me and my friends, you can. You look cool enough to handle it, am I right?' Yami watched Yugi for the boy's reaction to his words.

'Hey Yami, you obviously know my name already and I'm not trying to be cool. I'm not trying to impress anyone or anything, so no. I don't think I'll join your group of devoted zombies. Thanks for the offer though. Nice meeting you Yami.' Yugi left a wide eyed Yami staring at his backside. Was Yami hearing things?

No one ever said no to his offers of popularity! They were usually begging him to make them popular! And what does he mean he's not trying? 'Well then' Yami said with evil smirk thinking about the plan he had just got 'I guess I'll have to bring him down to size now won't I?' Yami was in charge, and it was time to let Yugi know that.

Xxx

It was lunch time and Yugi was sitting at his table alone, texting on his cell. Every now and then someone would try and sit down at his table and he would tell them to 'Please leave my table.' Yugi was getting up to get some ketchup when it happened. 'Oops' a smirking Yami said 'sorry about that.' He left to go throw away the tray, all of the food now on Yugi and his jacket. Everyone looked at him to see how he would react.

Yugi first took off his jacket and wiped off the food, and then in front of everyone his shirt. He didn't have on an undershirt so everyone stared at his toned stomach and slight muscles. Then it was over when he put his jacket back on and zipped it up. He took one look at the shirt and threw it away. Everyone just stared as he sat back down and went back to texting as if nothing had ever happened just then.

Xxx

Soon after lunch hour it was gym class and today the boys would be playing baseball. They went out to the field in their uniforms excited for the fun game on the beautiful day. Yami and Yugi were on opposite teams for the game which gave Yami the perfect chance to put his plan into action.

Yami volunteered to be the pitcher and Yugi was first batter up. Everyone kept at their normal positions instead of moving in for an easy out since they didn't know Yugi. Yami looked at the catcher and shook his head no until he gave the correct sign. Yami pitched the ball and it went flying… straight at Yugi's head that had no helmet on it.

Yugi would have been hit to if he hadn't thought fast. He saw the ball coming towards him and his body acted before his mind and he did a full split. Everyone stared as he got up and dusted himself off, then looed the coach annoyed. 'Can I request a new pitcher? I would like one that can throw straight.'

That comment made Yami's blood boil as everyone started laughing at him. 'Oh yeah you little punk you want one straight? This one is coming straight down the middle!' Yugi got back into the batter's box and like Yami promised it went straight down the middle. Only too late did Yami discover that that was his mistake.

Yugi hit the ball and it went soaring. No one even bothered backing up because that was a pretty obvious home run and Yugi went to the dugout without even running the bases. Before he went in he turned to Yami whose face was red with fury. 'Have you ever thought about anger management classes?' Yugi went pack into the dugout while Yami stood there foaming at the mouth. Everyone started laughing and the next time Yugi came up he hit a triple bringing two guys home.

The final score of the ball game was 16-3 with a win for Yugi's team. Yami had broken one of the wooden bats in his rage during the game and the whole time Yugi just stared at him. When the game was over, Yugi said something to Yami that made Yami want to strangle the boy. 'It's just a game and you lost. Get over it, you are not the best at everything.' Yami would probably have killed him if the coach wasn't there at the time. "I am the best! I am damn it!" Yami had two more ideas on way to show Yugi who was boss, and he had already decided no more mister nice guy.

Xxx

It was the end of the day and Yugi was waiting on his car in the parking lot like he had the previous day and saw his limo come up with the windows tinted. As he was about to walk over and the driver was about to get out, three guys came out with face masks and paint guns and shot the car with colors. Suddenly six people came out of the car. The first four body guards came out of the car and three of them caught the boys while the other stood by the other two people who got out of the car.

Everyone oohed and awed as they saw the Moutos, the most famous actors/singers to ever hit the big screen or sell a cd. Jessica Mouto was a short lady with a green flowing, strapless dress on that went to her knees with gold heels and a brown leather Gucci purse. She was pale with purple eyes that weren't quite Yugi's amethyst ones. Her hair was black with red streak and it was done up in messy curls on top of her head.

James Mouto was a tall man with blonde hair and green eyes. He was very tan but that was just from all his hours outside. He was wearing a dark purple button up shirt with black pants and a loose red silk tie. His shoes were black as well. He looked at the three boys who had just bombed his car but he didn't look like he cared about the limo at all. In fact, all three Moutos looked bored at the moment. 'Yugi why did your friends just bomb our limo? Now we have to have it washed before we sell it. It's going to take forever to find a good car wash.'

Yugi shrugged his shoulders. 'I think it's because this guy got mad at me for hitting a home run today. Of course he's too much of a coward to do it himself but that's nothing new.' James nodded his head at his son. 'What did he expect you to do strike out? We did have you train with Alex Rodriguez. Anyways, we better get in the other car so we can drop off this junk car and go get your clothes from the tailor.'

They walked and everyone saw a Maserati Gran Turismo. James was up front and Yugi and his mom were in the back. While all the body guards got in the limo and one got in the driver's seat. The driver who was driving the limo went to the Maserati to drive the family around to the tailor. Yami stared from his spot in the bushes as everything happened.

Xxx

That night everyone was looking at Yugi on the T.V while he and his parent were at the mtv music awards. They were doing a personal interview on Yugi who was wearing a blue button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to just above his elbows. He had black slacks like his father and a tie the color of his father's shirt. His shoes were brown and they were obviously new with the way they were shining. 'So Yugi, have you been thinking about going into business with your parents?' Yugi thought for a moment before he smirked and replied. 'Oh I don't know, I would hate to outshine my own parents. It makes me feel guilty.'

James laughed at his son's comment. 'You don't have to worry about that Yugi; you're good but not that good! As for all the fans out there watching, Yugi will be showing up on our next album and our next movie.' They answered a few more questions and then walked over to their seats. By the middle of the night they had won three awards. Then they announced a surprise performance. 'We would like to welcome to the stage, our son, Yugi Mouto to sing the song drive by. By Train!' Yugi appeared on the stage wearing a black leather tank top and black leather pants with navy blue boots. He started to sing and no one could believe it.

Yami swallowed hard as he saw the boy. "He sings the song even better than Train did!"

_On the other side of a street I knew,_

_There stood a girl that looked like you,_

_I guess that's déjà vu,_

_But I thought this can't be true…,_

Yami and the rest of the school that was watching the show stared at the great voice of the boy. How could he sing like that? Yami scowled at the TV excited to begin his plan to embarrass the boy on Saturday night. "He is going down!"

A/N: Wonder what Yami's evil plan is? Then ya gotta read the next chapter. This is not a yaio and I have decided that Yugi and Yami will not be together for this story. **RATE AND REVIEW!**

Till then, see ya.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Now we get to see Atemu's evil plan for Yugi. This is on Friday during school in the beginning. Also, sibling rivalry on my page has also been updated. That is my most popular story and this one is second. I am so happy that some of you can put up with the crap I post because I know some of these stories and chapters SUCK!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. If I did would I be on this site?

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT SUPPORT UNDERAGE DRINKING! PLEASE DO NOT DO WHAT YAMI DID! AND NEVER DO WHAT YUGI DID! I WAS NOT LYING WHEN I SAID THAT WAS THE MOST ALCHOHOLIC LEGAL LIQUOR IN THE WORLD!**_

Chapter 3

'I'm sorry about yesterday. I was just having some anger problems and I wanted to apligize for the way that I acted. I'm having a party later on this afternoon at my place. I would be so happy if you could drop by for a little bit and have some fun with me and my friends.'

Yugi wasn't surprised in the least at Yami's apology. It wasn't that he expected it. It was that he knew it was fake. "But I think I'll play along." 'Thankyou. I would love to come over. What time should I be there?' Yami smiled sincerely at Yugi on the outside but smirked knowingly on the inside at the teen. little did he know that Yugi was doing the same thing.

xxx

The doorbell rang and Yami went to go ansewr the door. When he ansewred he saw Yugi standing at the door wearing a dark brown tight short sleeved T-shirt and dark wash skinny jeans and brown converse.

Yami looked Yugi over. "Damn, Yugi looks good tonight... Wait, where the hell did that thought come from?" Yam quickly let Yugi in before anoth thought like that could come into his mind and.

'I'm happy you came Yugi. Let me get you a drink of punch!' Before Yugi could ansewr, yami ran off. He rolled his eyes. "Spiked punch I bet! How much more obvious can you get?" Yugi went aroun talking and dancing until Yami came back with two drinks in his hands.

'Thanks. Hey Yami, I heard you were a good dancer. You want to show me?' Yami agreed happy that he could have a chance to show off. He danced and had a fun time knowing everyone was watching him. Yami loved attention and Yugi knew it to. So he knew Yami would never pass up the chance to show off in front of a crowd and have everyone's eyes on him

When he was done, he happily took his drink from Yugi and swallowed it all. 'Damn that was good.' Yugi smiled at him sweetly. 'You still look thirsty, let me get you another drink.' Yugi left to the kitchen, happy that the idiot didn't taste anything funny in his cup of "kool aid".

While Yami was showing off dancing, Yugi had switched the cups. Yugi was now drinking his punch safe in the knowledge that it was just punch. Yami however had put three shots of Vodka in his drink that Yami had kust unknowingly drunk. "You may have only put three shots into mine, but I will not be so nice to you Yami. You're gonig to regret ever messing with me."

When Yugi got to the kitchen he opened the cabinets untill he found the liquor. He started looking to see if they had it, and sure enough, they did. Everclear, the strongest legal alchohol in the world at 190 proof (95% alchohol). He grabbed one of the red plastic cups and filled it all the way to the top with the liquor. Then he looked around the kitchen until he found some red food coloring. Yugi squirted it in untill it was red like his kool aid. While Yugi worked he smirked. "Cheers to Yami, the bastard who tried and failed to get revenge on me."

When Yugi got bacK to Yami he handed him his drink. Yami drunk it all in seconds and when he was done, he was so drunk he could barely speak straight. yugi smile innocently at him, pretending not to notice. 'Would you like another drink?' Yami's words came out slurred but Yugi still understood. 'Fuck yeah bithch! Get me more of this shit, it tastes so fucking good!' Yugi got up and went to repeat the process of getting Yami some "kool-aid."

When Yugi got back and Yami downed the second cup of liquor, Yugi's work was done. "Now it's just time to sit back and watch the show." Yugi watched as Yami went around slapping people on the butt, saying random shit and just plain making himself look like a retarded fool. Suddenly Yugi had an idea. 'Yami come with me, I have a great idea that you're going to love.'

Yami came downstairs and everyone started laughing. Of course, in his drunken state he didn't realize they were laughing at him. Yugi had put Yami in a blue strappless dress that went to his mid thigh along with a lot of makeup, high heels, and a headband. Yugi held Yami up and got him to the living room where everyone watched him. Then the real show began. Yugi gave Yami a microphone and changed the music. Everyone watched shocked as Yami drunkinly sung Hit me baby one more time by Brittney Spears. But the worst part for Yami was probably the fact that Yugi was taking a video of this to put on youtube!

xxx

When Yami's parents came home from their vacation, they saw that their house was a war zone. There was toilet paper and eggs all over the outside of the house as well as passed out teens and cups all over the front yard. Some of the teens weren't even dressed! There was paint on the front door that said "Fuck you." Yami's parents opened the door and went in.

When they did, they wished they had stayed outside. There were burn marks on the carpet and spitballs on the ceiling. Puke decorated the walls and lipstick and smudge marks decorated the windows. There were even more sleeping teens in every room. The T.V. was cracked and the ceiling fan was held by a wire for the first five seconds the two looked at it but then it fell on the coffee table. They went to the kitchen and saw that all their Everclear was gone, alog with the red food coloring and a few other pretty strong bottles of liquor.

The angered parents went to their son's room and found the most shocking sight yet. 'Why is he wearing my clothes and makeup?' Then they looked closer at the scene. 'Why is there someone in his bed!' They both stared shocked and angered. When their son woke up, they were going to make sure he regretted ever pulling this stunt that he did! They would make sure of that.

The only person who attended the party whom they would not find there was Yugi, who left after he got his video for Youtube and gave Yami one more drink, completely sober. Yugi poored all of the missing liquor and the food coloring into the punch bowl. The rest of the house mess came after everyone got something to drink sometime during the party. Yugi had payed someone at the party to put the girl in Yami's bed. "Nice party, maybe I should come to the next one as well." Yugi thought as he walked a few blocks away before he called for a car.

xxx

When Yugi arrived at the school the next day in a BMW 6 series, they were all laughing at the video of Yami. Yugi was wearing a black T-shirt and a navy boue crop jacket. His learher pants were black to match his shoes and he had blood two red belts, a spiked collar and a spiked bracelet on each wrist. and Yugi walked up the front steps of the school, getting many pats on the back on the way.

Whe he got to class and sat he smirked at Yami who was standing up over him. 'You! What did you do to me last night?' Yugi's smirk grew as he told Yami what had happened. 'If you want to see yourself singing, it's on youtube under "Drunken singing bastard." Can you beleive it has two million world wide views already?' Yami yelled at Yugi which made hi head hirt from his hangover. He gave Yugi another furious glare as he held his head.

'You think you're so much better than me don't you?' Yugi rolled his eyes at Yami. 'It's not that hard to ne better than conceited bitches like you Yami.' Yami looked like he was about to punch Yugi but the bell rung before he could. Then Yami had an idea. 'I have a bet to talk to you about after class.' With that, Yam sat back in his seat and the teacher began the lesson.

A/N: I want to thank everyone for putting up with this crap I call a story. Thankyou for reading. In the next chapter, you will see why I called the story what's your number?

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT SUPPORT UNDERAGE DRINKING! PLEASE DO NOT DO WHAT YAMI DID! AND NEVER DO WHAT YUGI DID! I WAS NOT LYING WHEN I SAID THAT WAS THE MOST ALCHOHOLIC LEGAL LIQUOR IN THE WORLD!**_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Has anyone wondered about the title of the story since nobody asks anybody for their number? Well this chapter and the next are going to explain it. It is time for some competition between Yami and Yugi! This should be interesting! I want to as always thank you all for reading, reviewing, favoring, and click alert. You guys are honestly the best and this story would be nothing without you guys.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. If I did would I be on this site?

Chapter 4

The class had just ended and after one more glare at his students, the teacher left the students in the class. Yugi and Yami asked everyone to leave and just like that, the room was empty except for Yugi and Yami.

'So, you said something about a bet before class started, right? What kind of bet did you have in mind this time Yami?' Yami smirked finally knowing how to beat Yugi at something.

'You said you are better than me didn't you, so prove it. In this school, only the coolest guys get dates. So, we're each going to try and get as many phone numbers as possible from people we would date over the next two days ok? They have to put their names, phone numbers, and a signature on paper just to prove you didn't make them up. You up to it... little one?'

Yugi thought for a moment and then smirked at Yami as he noticed the loop hole about what Yami had said that Yami himself probably hadn't even noticed. This was going to be an easy bet to win. Yugi thought for a moment and knew the perfect place to put his plan into action.

'One, sure I'm fine with that bet. Two, what would each of us get out of this besides the satisfaction of beating the other if we won the bet? Three and lastly, I do not know why you are calling me little when you're not much taller than me... shorty. You might want to check your height when you get the chance.' Yugi smirked while Yami tried not to yell at him, which would only hurt his head even worse than it already did thanks to his insane headache.

'If you win, I will do whatever you want for one entire week as your personal slave no matter how embarrassing it is. If I win, you say that the drunken person in the dress in the video singing Britney Spears was you, and not me!' Yugi shrugged his shoulders and agreed. As he left Yugi thought about the bet "I bet the idiot doesn't even know what he said." Yugi left the room safe in the knowledge that he had unknowingly been given a short cut.

Xxx

As time went on, both Yugi and Yami spent the rest of their days flirting girls into giving up their phone numbers to them. By the end of the second class the whole school knew about the bet between the two boys. It was rumored that there was even some betting going on.

Both boys had strategies. Yami's was to bribe every girl he could into giving him their cell phone number. "Some of them are cute, so maybe I'll even use them." Yugi continued collecting numbers.

Yami kept giving gifts, money, and the most important currency among the female population: gossip. Yami knew everything about everyone's business so it was not hard for him to tell the girls something about someone they wanted information on. It was so easy to do too and many girls accepted. "He'll never win!" Yami thought smugly knowing he had this one in the bag.

Yugi had two strategies and he planned to use both of them to his advantage that day. When his driver pulled up to him, he was happy to see it. Yugi had ordered his favorite car out of the house for his plan, which was something he very rarely ever did.

He and everyone else saw the car coming around the corner and they stared enviously at him as he walked towards a white Aston Martin One-77. Yugi turned to the driver 'Take me to the mall. I have a few things I need to get done there.' He drove off with everyone staring at the back of him with their eyes wide and their mouths open as he left in the over the top cool car.

Xxx

The mall was the perfect place for Yugi's plan. He went around the mall buying things with his debit card and talking to some random people. He couldn't wait to see Yami in two days to show him this! "The idiot probably has the phone number of every girl in the school." Yugi gave a small laugh at the thought that night during dinner. James heard his son laugh.

'What are you laughing at Yugi?' Yugi smirked up at his dad. 'Just a bet I'm going to win tomorrow.' James smirked back at his son knowing about his competitive spirit. 'Oh yeah tell me about this bet.' Yugi explained the bet to his dad and to his now listening mom. He only left out the part about the prizes the winner would receive. He even told them about his plan to beat Yami.

Now all three Moutos were laughing at the bet and Yami. Both parents couldn't help but think the same thought about the bet. "That kid has no idea what he's gotten himself into!"

Xxx

Yami was wondering who else he could put on his list. "It doesn't matter anyway." but Yami wanted a victory that he could brag about. Yugi was right when he thought Yami had the number of all the girls in the school

"I am so excited! Excited to shove these papers first in Yugi's face and then up his, lazy, mean, stupid, uncool, sexy- "SEXY! How the hell did I get that thought!" Yami tried to pretend he had never thought the last thought and dismissed it, but he found it hard to dismiss the thought of Yugi.

Yami was going about his day as he normally did but every now and then the thought would come up again. When that would happen Yami would get even madder and madder. "It doesn't matter! Tomorrow I'll show him these papers and happily watch his shocked face!" Yami could not be defeated by Yugi! He had to be the coolest guy; he just had to be the coolest guy in school...

Xxx

The next day, Yami watched as Yugi pulled up in a black Audi R8 with red flames on the sides. "His plan is probably to woe girls with his cars. How stupid, pathetic, and predictable can you get Yugi? I expected better from you!" Yugi walked out and Yami's heart nearly stopped. Yugi walked up the front steps and everyone stared at his outfit. The whole front yard held its breath when they saw Yugi.

Yugi was wearing a sleeveless leather shirt that showed off his toned stomach. That was more because it was mesh until it reached his chest though. His navy blue leather pants hugged his legs and showed off their great toned shape. He had navy blue boots and He just walked casually but with a sexy smirk on his face. Even teachers stared at him, but never commented for fear of what they would say that could cost them their jobs. There was no other way to say it.

Yugi had obviously destroyed the sexy scale! He went way past a ten and everyone knew it, even Yami. All Yami could think when Yugi walked up was "Damn!" Yami quickly stopped thinking before damn turned into something way worse. Who knows what his mind could make of this? Yami found it was a struggle through the day to keep his thoughts off of Yugi and his sexy outfit.

What really surprised Yami was that Yugi never talked to any of the girls in the school! He would send them a sexy smirk or a wink but he never talked to them. When they would try to talk to them, he wouldn't say a thing. For some reason, that just made them want him even more!

They kept trying to talk to him but he just wouldn't respond. Some even went as far as to lower their tops or pants to show their breasts or but whenever he walked by but he wouldn't react. One girl walked in front of him and flashed him. He walked by and smirked at her but did nothing. 'Aren't you going to say something?' Yugi stopped and turned around giving the girl the same smirk. He said his next statement in the most casual voice ever. 'Nice hooters ya got there babe.' He kept walking while the girl fainted and everyone in the hall stared at him with envy, wishing they could be him.

A/N: Next chapter, we find out who won the bet. Can you guess what the loophole is? Next chapter, Yami also learns a few things about himself. Sibling rivalry will be updated later today! Till then, see ya!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: The last chapter of this story T_T. Oh well all good things must come to an end! Besides I'm going to be working on three new stories so I'm sure I will live for now. I want to thank you all for reading this crap I call a story and all the other ones I have too! I honestly don't know how you can stand to read these and don't go mad from the suckosity of them!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. If I did would I be on this site?

Chapter 5 

It was the end of the day and Yugi and Yami were in the front of the school in the middle of a ring of students. Everyone at the school knew about the bet between the two boys. Yami smirked at Yugi who was still in his leather outfit, still looking bored a hell as usual. 'Well Yugi, since I have the phone number of every girl in the school I guess I win!' Everyone stared at Yugi whose head was down. They saw him shake and thought he was crying.

Then he lifted his head and people stared at him curiously because he was laughing. 'You predictable idiot, you never did notice the loopholes you set, did you?' Everyone stared at him in curiosity and wondered if he had lost it. 'What loop holes, I didn't leave any loop holes!' Yugi smirked at Yami who was shaking in rage and was glaring at Yugi. 'Repeat, word from word, what you said to me when you asked me about the bet.'

Yami rolled his crimson eyes at Yugi. 'We're each going to try and get as many phone numbers as possible from people we would date over the next two days ok? They have to put their names, phone numbers, and a signature on paper just to prove you didn't make them up.'

'You idiot! You never said that the people had to go to this school!' Yami smirked down at Yugi. 'Ha, I thought of that last night! So let's see how many people you have!' Yami took Yugi's papers and counted the number of phone numbers on there. After a while Yami began to frown and his eyes widened in rage. 'What gives? There are two thousand something phone numbers here! Some of these aren't even girls!'

Yugi smirked at Yami. 'You never said they had to be girls just that they had to be people we would date and I never said I was straight, I'm bi.' Yami stared at Yugi then smirked. 'Well you still loose! A bi person will never be accepted at this school! You'll always be unpopular Yugi no matter what!'

'Tisk tisk Yami. You still haven't learned the lesson yet, have you? I'm not trying to be popular; I'm just trying to be me. I don't need anyone's attention or approval except for my own! You really need to stop pleasing everyone else!' Yami snarled at Yugi's words still not believing what he said. 'You have to be trying! If you're not, prove it!' Yugi rolled his eyes at Yami. 'Ask me any question and I will answer honestly.'

'What's the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to you in your whole life!' Yugi thought for a moment. "Oh yeah, it's definitely got to be that." 'When I was in eighth grade, I wore a pair of sagging pants to school once. Someone pants me and my boxers came down with my pants. I didn't even notice until a girl screamed and pointed at me. I looked down and realized why I had felt a breeze.'

"He's not lying on that one…" Yami would not give up. 'When was a time you broke down and cried like a little baby in front of a lot of people?' Yugi looked up at him and his expression changed to one of sadness. 'When my parents called my school to inform me that my sister had died and the teacher said it in front of the whole class. I would not stop crying and my knees were so weak I couldn't stand. I just sat at my desk crying for the rest of the class that day, missing my older sister.'

Yami was surprised by the answer. And he knew even Yugi would never lie about something like that. 'There has got to be something he'll lie about!" 'What is the worst news you have ever received besides your sister dying?'

'When I was nine I was diagnosed with leukemia and to this day I still might not make it to my forties. I was so scared, especially when my hair began to fall out.' Yami gritted his teeth. Why couldn't he have one secret, just one! Then it hit him, the one thing Yugi might not be so willing to share. 'Have you ever had your heart broken by someone, anyone? Had it torn apart and ripped to pieces?'

Yugi looked straight into Yami's eyes and answered. 'Yes. I was in love with a boy who said he loved me so much, said we would always be together forever; but of course he lied to me. It turns out he was just dating me to get to my parents. I was mad, furious hurt and sad when he left me. Still through all of that, that's not when the heart break came. About a month after the breakup, he kidnapped me and took me to an abandoned warehouse on the edge of town. He raped me saying I was a piece of trash that no one could ever love. He left me sad, crying, broken and hurt physically, mentally and emotionally.'

Yami and everyone else stared shocked at the teen that stood there with tears in his eyes but his arms defiantly crossed over his chest. 'You all think I have the perfect life when you don't know a thing about me. That is why I don't try to be popular. It's just a fake world of lies and deception and of people trying and struggling to get to the top by any means necessary. It disgusts me.'

Suddenly a blonde with blue eyes and a Brooklyn accent came and stood by Yugi. 'He's got a point about being popular and all. We always going to the extreme for some people to pretend to be our friends and dump us the next day.'

Two boys with white hair and chocolate brown eyes walked up. One looked good and one looked evil but at the moment they both looked mad. 'When was the last time any of you did something without thinking about what everyone else thought? I bet it never has happened for some of you, has it?'

Two tanned guys with blonde hair stood by the group. 'I'm tired of seeing all you people competing! You make the most simple and daily things a school wide competition! It's time to stop it.'

A girl with waist length blonde hair and purple eyes and a girl with short brown hair and brown eyes joined the group. 'It's time for you people to get a grip on reality and start listening to yourselves and not the "popular" group.'

A tall boy with brown hair and blue eyes and a short kid with black hair and blue violet eyes joined. 'Aren't you people tired of taking orders? Can't you make decisions for yourself by this age?'

A boy with green hair and violet eyes and a boy with brow and black hair and brown eyes walked up as well. 'I'm happy someone finally had the guts to say what needed to be said because honestly, this lesson is way overdue.'

Soon the whole school was behind Yugi except Yami who stood there shocked. 'Yami, you really need to stop. Do you even know who the real you is? When is the last time you did something for you and not to please the school?' Yami could not answer because he didn't know the answer. Everyone soon left to go home and after one last look to Yami, Yugi got in his blue Audi A5 convertible. The only one left was a very confused Yami.

Xxx

That night Yami thought and thought and (can you guess it?) thought. His brother Atemu walked into the room, concerned by it being so quiet. 'Hey little bro, what's wrong? You haven't annoyed me all night.' Yami sat up on his bed and looked over at his older brother. 'Atemu, isn't popularity important in high school?'

Atemu understood now. This question was one of the most important questions an older sibling answers. Atemu went through the trials of popularity and was almost destroyed by it. He would not let the same thing happen to Yami.

'Yami, it really isn't. It is a test for you. You know how you always say you love yourself, you are confident, you know you are great? Everyone has thought of at least one of these questions at least once in their high school life. Popularity is the test to see if those statements are true. If you obsess over what everyone thinks of you, you have failed. Popularity teaches one of the most important life lessons. You need to be your own person and depend on your own praise sometimes. You have to learn to live without people admiring you 24/7. You need to learn to be yourself and not what everyone wants and expects you to be.'

Atemu left his younger brother to think about the words. What a lot of people didn't know until it was too late, was that popularity can ruin your life. Girls become cheerleaders and starved themselves to feel pretty and thin. Guys join sports teams and act like insensitive sexist jerks to girls.

Atemu should know after all, he was one of the jocks. The best goalie the soccer team ever had. His picture was still up in the school and he had always flirted with the girls and groped them. He always felt like an insensitive jerk but on the outside he smiled. He was just lucky to learn the lesson, before it was too late. "You have a hard lesson to learn little brother, but if you do learn it, it will be well worth it."

Xxx

The next day, Atemu came to school and walked straight up to Yugi. He had a question and he had to know the answer to it. 'How is it you do not care about what others think about you? How is it you can be satisfied by your own opinion?'

Yugi looked up at Yami. 'It's a lesson I learned from my sister. One of the many important, life changing things she taught me. I used to be so insecure and I would hide and try to make sure no one could see me or notice me. When I got tired of that I acted like you. I dressed, said, and acted like everyone else and that lasted for a little while. My sister and I were at the mall once when she saw me go into a store that had snap backs. She knew everything about me including the fact that I hated snap backs. She found out that I was only buying it because everyone else was. When she found out she…' Suddenly Yugi had a thought and smiled at Yami. 'You know what? We're going to the mall this afternoon and I'm going to show you what she did instead of tell you!'

Yami raised an eyebrow. 'What makes you think I'll go with you?' Yugi smirked. 'You don't have a choice because I won the bet. I'm not planning on using you for anything other than this, but you need to learn this so you're coming.'

Xxx

Yugi and Yami were at the mall looking around. 'Yami, I want you to find a store that's popular for our school. Something almost everyone wears.' Yami lead Yugi to an American Eagle store at the far end of the mall. 'Stay here.' With those words, Yugi went and found some clothes for Yami. When he got back he found the nearest vacant dressing room and literally pushed the clothes in Yami's arms and shoved him into the dressing room.

When he came out, he was wearing a button up plaid shirt that was way too baggy. His jeans were a bright orange and were too tight, making his upper half look bigger, and making him look fatter. His shoes were lime green and pinched his toes. He looked hideous and that was the understatement of the year.

'I look horrible! Why the hell did you put me in this Yugi?' Yugi looked shocked and said sarcastically 'But Yami, these clothes are the brand everyone in our school love! Don't you like how you look?' Yami glared down at Yugi infuriated. 'No I don't like how I look! I don't care if the school wears these clown outfits! I hate it I'm not going to wear it!' Yugi smirked and Yami realized what he had just said. 'Oh. This is what your sister did? Very effective lesson she gave you.'

Yami looked at Yugi and saw a tear slip down the side of his face, but he was smiling. 'Yeah, a lot of them were. She was a great sister.' Yami looked down in sadness at the boy. 'You really miss her don't you?' Yugi nodded and more tears came to his eyes. 'I do, she was the best. I really wish I could see her smile, hear her sing one more time.' Yami looked out at the wall in front of him. 'She was a good singer?' Yugi nodded. 'She was the best and every night she would sing me to sleep. I know that makes me sound childish, but I loved to hear her sing. Her voice was amazing but that wasn't all. She only sang for the people she really loved, really cared about the most.'

Yami looked down to Yugi who was looking at the ceiling still smiling and crying and Yami finally got it. Yugi wasn't a rich kid with famous parents. Yugi wasn't a cocky kid with a super ego who was trying to upstage Yami. Yugi was a teenager with good and bad in his life. He was right sometimes he was wrong sometimes… he was in his own way normal.

'Hey Yugi, can we continue this shopping trip? I want to buy some clothes I like today.' Yugi smiled at Yami and nodded. The two boys bonded during that one shopping trip and it was probably the strongest friendship ever formed.

Yami learned a lot from that one boy and he couldn't believe it. He did something because he wanted to now, wore something because he wanted to. He spoke his mind and he found he was happy even when someone disagreed because at least the opinion was his. He had learned one of the biggest lessons of high school:

**Be your own person and do your own thing instead of following the crowd. BE YOU!**

A/N: That is the end of the story! Let me tell you there is a reason why that last line is in bold. It's in bold because it's true. That is a life lesson and I really wish more people would learn it. I hope you all participated in Black Out day yesterday!


	6. Chapter 6

AN

Hey everyone so guess what? I'm going to be making some changes! First off, I don't like this story anymore! Actually I don't like a few of the ones i've written anymore. So here is the list of stories I will be rewriting and for the record I'm not sure how much will change on them yet but I have a feeling it'll be drastic.

Devil's Angels

Up for adoption

The new dancer

What's your number (which I will turn into a puzzleshipping)

I'm rewriting them all but first I'm going to finish come little children. From now on I will try to update my stories bi-weekly and if I can keep up with that I will move it to weekly. This includes come little children which I will try to update every other Saturday, starting with today. When that story is done (which will be soon) I'll start rewriting the others. One more thing, after I'm done with all these rewrites I have a lot of story ideas so please go to my poll and vote on which one goes up first but none of them will be going up until I'm done with the rewrites. That is the end of this too long author's note. The stories will be off my page when come little children is finished. That's it! :)


End file.
